People (man)
People are humans like me and (hopefully) you. Things about humans People did a lot of stuff in the past nearly 2 million years. For example, we existed. A lot. We exist so much that we've nearly taken over the entire world. We made things that no other animal could like boats and rockets and bombs. Humans are pretty cool, huh? Not really. You see, we're also kinda screwing the world up with pollution and all of that. On the side of being really smart, we're also really dumb. Why are we dumb? I'm about to tell you. The reason why we're dumb is because we made stuff like big fights, extinction balls and sticks, guns, gun cars, gun metal birds, giant floating guns, and guns part two. Even though those are some complicated things, it's still stupid that we use them just to kill each other. Examples of humans 220px-Akha cropped hires.JPG|Two people in some mountains Brad_Pitt_Fury_2014.jpg|Brad Pitt 220px-Taylor_Swift_Red_Tour_5,_2013.jpg|Taylor Swift 220px-Shigeru Miyamoto at E3 2013 1 (cropped).JPG|Shigeru Miyamoto Humans vs danger People don't go well with stuff that can hurt them. And that sucks because there's a lot of things in the world that can hurt or even kill them. Other humans Humans are so dumb that they'd kill each other just because or for some pathetic, nonsensical reason. For example, Guy A would get insulted by Guy B, track his house down, and kill him because he called Guy A by some meaningless, empty, void insult. Fire Although humans learned how to control fire like 500,000 years ago, it can still kill them with ease. It can burn their houses down, burn their clothes, or engulf them in a large flame. It's really painful for a human to catch fire, so they shouldn't do it cuz it's bad. Water Drowning can be an issue for human beings because water fills their lungs and stops them from breathing. A human can only hold their breath for 2 minutes, but drowning can kill them sooner than that. Plants And to finish our elemental trio, we've also got plants that kill us too. There are some plants that can kill a human using its deadly toxins. Gravity Gravity can kill humans by being too intense or pulling them to the ground too fast. A human can't fall to the ground more than 14 feet or something without suffering from major injuries. That's what someone told me some time ago. Animals Although animals and humans are pretty cool with each other, they can still kill a guy in seconds. Like a bear or lion mauling someone to death. Why are humans all over the place? Because we wanna be everywhere. Not only that, but it's because of a long story. A long time ago... The story starts with humans and their existence in Africa (most likely Ethiopia) 5 million years ago or something. Apparently, everyone is the great grandchildren of some monkeys that changed themselves a little with every new generation. Then those monkeys change into these weird guys that kinda look like us but not really because they're UUUUUUUGLY. Those weird guys then learned how to do cool and useful stuff with things they'd find around them like sticks, stones, BONES, dirt, leaves, other types of wood, other types of plants, and other types of things in general. And with those tools they had, they made the world around them easier. Using fire for good things By making the world easier, the weird guys were able to make more sequels of themselves. Those sequels would grow up and become a little better than the first one like how the monkeys did. One sequel to a weird guy found out how to do fun things with fire and taught everyone else so they'd think he was cool. Then he put some food over the fire and started to see what would happen. A little bit later, he took the meat, ate it, and thought it was better than getting sick from E. coli. Art, farming, and civilization A lot of time later, weird guys were no more and then modern humans took their place. These humans then thought the world was boring and wanted to spice it up with some style. So then they made some paintings in caves. One day. some guys got tired of painting and thought it would be nice if food could just come out of the ground, so they took seeds from wild plants and put them in the ground with water and sunlight present. Some time passes and more plants came out of the ground. Meanwhile, a group of other humans went out and captured some animals. They then took said animals and made them cool with humans. Those animals were kept around humans so they could have their goods like wool and dairy harvested and used by humans. As the farming craze grew in Africa, it also expanded into other places where humans who got tired of Africa lived. There were rice and millets in China, sunflowers in the Americas, and potatoes in the Andes just to name a few crops that started farming. Around the year 6000 BC, copper and gold became a thing. The metals were used for tools and decorations. Fast-forward to the year 2500 BC and bronze, a mix between copper and tin, arrived at the "becoming a thing" party. Too bad not many people really cared about it until some thousands of years later. Plans for humans Humans have plans to go to Mars for the first time ever by the next decade. It's gonna be really cool too since it'll be the first time we have ever gone to another planet.Category:Nouns Category:Human Related Category:Living Things Category:Physical Nouns Category:Humans Category:Things Only On Earth Category:Things That Are Everywhere In The World